kylie_stocksfandomcom-20200215-history
Kylie Stocks Wiki
''Kylie Stocks'' Kylie Stocks ('born September 27th, 1997) is a conversational singer known for her criticizing videos for gaming youtubers such as "Markiplier", "Pewdiepie", and etc. She is also known for her music as well. Kylie began her career in 2012 on the app IFunny. She began to release music on Youtube and released her EP, "Blonde Weave" in 2013. Many criticized the EP that Kylie's six tracks on the EP where just plain narcissism. The EP was removed from all platforms in 2015. ''Pink Mist (The Album) Kylie has been working on her debut studio album "Pink Mist" for five years and releases instrumentals off the album due to her issues with her record label. Singles '''Singles # #Reflective (Released April.25,2015) -Kylie confirmed that this song will be the lead single on Pink Mist. However, the track received tons of backlash for Kylie's explicit and sexual lyrics. The song also samples Nicki Minaj's song "Whip It". Kylie announced that the song was about her haters constantly trying to drag her down and this song represents how she reflects off their hate. # Metro Ft. GhettoThrone & HoodTRich (Released June.30, 2015) - Kylie released the song with her friends "GhettoThrone & HoodTRich) Kylie announced that this song was about legalizing prostitution and letting women be themselves and having fun with friends and money. A music video was released on August 4th, 2015 but removed a few days later after being heavily criticized for cult & satanic symbolism in the video. Kylie confirmed she re-filmed a new music video for the song in 2016 but it has yet been released. # Purple & Blue '''(Released Jan. 1, 2017) - Kylie released a lot of instrumentals of her songs on the album. Kylie talked about Purple & Blue and said "The song is completely new. My friend and I were in the studio one day messing around. He made this beat pretty much on accident and I fell in love with it. I hadn't made any new material for my album in a year. So it was really awesome to make something new. I've been struggling to even release an audio of any song so I just released the instrumental as usual but it felt amazing to release a track freshly made." Kylie confirmed a music video was filmed in Toronto, Canada in August of 2017. The Music Video hasn't been released yet but Kylie confirmed on Jan.20th, 2018 that the music video is done and waiting for release soon. # '''Femmy Power (Remastered Version) (Released TBA) - Kylie Stocks announced that she has a new version of "Femmy Power' to be released but it has yet to be said when the single will come. Promotional Singles. # Femmy Power (Old Version) (Released Jan.19, 2016)- Kylie's most popular song, Kylie confirmed the reason the song is so short is due to it being an introduction to her album. She showed off some pictures of the song's music video in August of 2016 on IFunny. The music video is in black & white and Kylie is wearing a black latex suit. Kylie confirmed in 2018 that Femmy Power has a whole new version to it and that the new one will be released as the fourth single off of Pink Mist # Flying High (April.18, 2016) -Kylie confirmed that "Flying High" is her favorite track on the album and she originally wanted it to be the lead single but issues with her label that didn't happen. She announced on IFunny that "Flying High" is the next Promotional Single. Although being a Promo single. The song didn't receive much attention and barely any promotion to it. Femmy Power was heavily promoted on Kylie's channel however Flying High got the short hand of the stick. # Pretty In Pink (Released July 11th, 2017) -Kylie announced that she had a surprise for her "Stocklys". She dropped "Pretty In Pink" and confirmed it was a third promotional single. The song also didn't receive as much attention as Femmy Power. It had mixed reviews from critics saying that the beat is sassy but sounds like a new version of "PU$$Y" Cancelled Singles # #ThePower (Released May.31, 2015) -#ThePower is a diss track towards mega Youtuber "Markiplier" Kylie received tons of backlash for the track and due to that. She scrapped the song as a secondary single. Kylie confirmed in 2016 that she is still considering releasing the music for #ThePower. It is unknown if the music video was scrapped or not # PU$$Y ft. GhettoThrone (Released June.13, 2015) - PU$$Y was suppose to replace #ThePower as the second single and Kylie announced on Youtube she was considering making PU$$Y a lead single if all goes well. The song received a lot of backlash and forcing Kylie to cancel the song as the next single. The music video for the song was scrapped and was filmed in Harlem, New York. # Liar Liar Liar (Burn In Your Own Lies) (Released April 18th, 2016) -Kylie released this song as a diss track to IFunny user "AntiHypocritical" compared to "#Reflective & Metro" The song didn't do as well as a single and was scrapped from being the third single. Most of Anti's fan-base attacked her song on Youtube but that still didn't bring enough attention. The music video for the song was scrapped and was filmed in Manhattan, New York. # Internal Darkness '''(Released May.23, 2016) -Kylie confirmed that "Internal Darkness" would be her third single. However, her label cancelled the song due to the topic of the song about Kylie's father death. Kylie told a fan on IFunny, "I wanted this song to be a single so bad. To get people to realize my struggle and help others. It just got cancelled like that... In a flash! We had a plan and everything to promote it like crazy and make it bigger than Femmy Power but that didn't happen." # '''Darkness Of The Night (Released May.23, 2016) - Darkness Of The Night and Internal Darkness were suppose to be released together. However, Darkness Of The Night was quickly dropped as a single the next day. Internal Darkness was dropped as a single in early June. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse